Clockwork Hearts
by Aridane
Summary: It's not a D/R fic, and it's not a R/A fic - read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

"Roger, we will be late for my lessons…"  
  
Roger Smith looked up from his conversation with his butler and gave Dorothy a hint of a smile.  
  
"No need for worry, Dorothy – we're leaving now. Norman, I'll be back in 15 – we'll finish talking then."  
  
On the way to Amadeus, Dorothy was silent, and seemed – agitated? Anxious? Roger struggled to find the right word for the emotion that was emanating from the android girl.  
  
"Emotion?" he thought to himself with a dry laugh, "Roger Smith, you have gotten soft around the edges. This girl is nothing but a hollow replica of a human. It's all wires and cables in there, no heart or soul."  
  
Still, Dorothy remained silent for the remainder of the ride. Roger slowed the Griffon to a smooth halt in front of Amadeus, the piano bar where Dorothy received music lessons every week.  
  
"When will you need to be picked up, Dorothy?"  
  
"I'm not sure; I will walk back."  
  
"Fine, I will let Norman know. "  
  
And with that, Dorothy turned her back and strode away, but not before Roger caught her furtively checking her appearance in the side-view mirror of the black sedan.  
  
With a sigh, he turned the car around and proclaimed to the empty vehicle, "Androids. Are they all like this?"  
  
  
  
Inside Amadeus, Dorothy smoothed the front of her prim black dress before she approached Instro's piano. For a split second she thought of the woman she had seen earlier that week in the shopping center just outside Dome #6…  
  
She had been running errands for Norman that day, collecting items he needed for his cooking. She exited the grocery store and gazed out across the street when she saw a woman who was getting a lot of attention.  
  
The woman was striding purposefully down the street, ignoring the ogling and catcalls of onlookers. She was a redhead with pale skin and a black dress, not too different from Dorothy. The dress, however, took any resemblance the two might have had between them and shattered it. Where Dorothy's frock was full-skirted and demure, this woman's dress was fitted and suggestive. It clung to her curves, and was cut in such a way that her ample breasts were on display, not unlike the lush centerpieces that Norman used to decorate the dining room table of the mansion.  
  
Before she was caught staring, Dorothy quickly spun on her heel and walked away, deep in thought.  
  
"Would men look at me that way if I wore such a garment? Or would they still act as though I didn't exist? What would I look like in something like that? Would my…?"  
  
Dorothy let her thoughts trail off. She was very confused by it all; why had the sight of that woman caused such a commotion inside her?  
  
  
  
"Dorothy? Miss Dorothy, are you ready to begin this week's lesson?"  
  
R. Instro's voice brought Dorothy hurtling back into the present.  
  
"I apologize, Instro. My mind was somewhere else…"  
  
"I could see that, Dorothy. Is everything well?"  
  
"Yes, Instro – everything is fine. Can we begin now?"  
  
  
  
Back at his mansion, Roger sought out Norman and sat him down to continue their chat.  
  
"Master Roger," Norman began, "those piano lessons certainly seem to be having quite an effect on Miss Dorothy, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"What do you mean by that, Norman?"  
  
"Well, sir, she seems so deep in thought when she comes home from a lesson, and is always so keen to spend as much time at her lessons each week as possible; If I didn't know our Dorothy, I'd believe that she was-"  
  
"Was what, Norman?" Roger lifted an eyebrow and studied the butler over his teacup.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing, Master Roger. I was simply observing that if Miss Dorothy was an, err, 'normal' young lady, one could assume that she had a special fondness for her piano instructor, that's all."  
  
Roger snorted, choking back the tea he hadn't quite swallowed.  
  
"Dorothy? Instro?" Roger laughed incredulously.  
  
"Norman, you are getting senile in your old age! Two androids? Oh, that would be something to see!"  
  
Roger left the room, still chuckling to himself.  
  
"Am I the only normal one left in this house?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, inside Amadeus, Dorothy's unfamiliar thoughts continued.  
  
In a daze, she watched Instro's mechanized fingers grace the piano's ivory keys, his words lost to her.  
  
"And that is how you- Dorothy? Dorothy, are you ok?"  
  
Her reverie broken, the girl stared at Instro as if she had never seen him before.  
  
"I am sorry, Instro. Instro- may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course, Dorothy. What can I help you with?"  
  
There was a long pause before Dorothy found the words to speak again.  
  
"I-Instro, have you ever had irregular thought processes?"  
  
"What are you trying to say, Dorothy?" A concerned Instro turned his full attention to the girl who stood before him.  
  
"Thoughts, Instro. Have you ever had thoughts that you don't understand, that you can't explain?"  
  
Instro paused. "I suppose I have, especially when Giseng came for me with his tales of my father's false legacy. I felt…I think I felt more human then I ever have, during those times. I think I…"  
  
Instro trailed off, the flow of his words had stopped. Before she could think about what she was doing, Dorothy reached out and placed a hand delicately on Instro's shoulder. Surprised by her touch, Instro looked up into the girl's face. Their eyes met and held a gaze.  
  
"Dorothy, I-"  
  
"Instro-"  
  
They laughed, a small, self-conscious laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dorothy, you go first."  
  
"No, Instro, it's all right." Dorothy had removed her hand from Instro's shoulder, and was gazing at the floor.  
  
"Dorothy, I…"  
  
"Yes, Instro?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Dorothy, but it is 4 pm. I have to begin preparing the bar for the evening's crowd." Instro looked in her direction, but failed to meet her eyes.  
  
"Yes, Instro. You are right; I let time get away from me. Thank you for my lesson."  
  
Dorothy, gaze still fixed on the floor, gave a small curtsey and quickly walked out of the bar. Once outside, she leaned back against the rough brick wall and took deep breaths. Despite her ability to function without oxygen, she just couldn't get enough air.  
  
"So," she thought to herself, remembering the deep gaze she and Instro had shared. "Is this what it is like to be human? Thoughts that I cannot get control of, feelings that I can't explain…? Do I…love?" 


End file.
